


From the rooftops

by Salmaka



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Canon-Typical Violence, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kissing, M/M, Mysterious Man Keeps Showing Up, Overprotective, Pinky Is a Little Shit, Retrospective, Role Reversal, Vory, Zach is an Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmaka/pseuds/Salmaka
Summary: What if it wasn't Andrew but Zach for whom the Accident was more life changing?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> aka this what's happens when I watch John Wick... then abandon the idea and come back to it try to get my Soulmates mojo back ;)
> 
> Look at me! I'm writing an AU and actually posting it!! (Scribe who? xD)

Suddenly, a sound like a thunder echoes through the Source. Andrew jumps in surprise but because of all the soldiers attacking him he can’t effort to look from exactly the familiar sound came from. As long as it’s on his side he doesn’t care. Well, more accurately – tries to not care. One of the soldiers screams when a big nail pierces his shoulder, and the rest of his mates starts frantically looking around to find that invisible shooter.

“What’s that?” Niesha by his side asks and shoots from her own nailgun. Her shots are damn accurate, too.

Mancer takes a deep breath to calm his racing heart. He knows too well what – _who_ – is it. “Cover fire. C’mon, let’s get out of here.”

The duo on the ground, with an occasional help from the shooter, fights their way towards the Slums’ entrance checkpoint. They need to get out of the upper city before more soldiers will be on their heels. Both are ready to face the group guarding the entrance, however, when they rounded the corner, there is no one to fight with. All five soldiers are already laying on the ground, unconscious. Big nails piercing their bodies and charge still lingers in the air.

Andrew’s eyes are almost unconsciously drawn to the nearest rooftop. Mancer’s heart can’t help itself and starts beating erratically but happily when he sees the man who broke it almost two months ago. And as his heart’s still pining over that man, his anger rises, and Andrew clenches his staff to the point his metal fingers almost deforming its haft.

“What are you doing here?” Andrew almost growls. Why from all the moments he could show up he chooses now?

Rogue pulls down his hood and Andrew can see concern and anxiety mixing in his green eyes. “I…” Zachariah starts but loses his words, looks down at his boots and runs his hand through his light hair. The second hand is mindlessly caressing his sniper rifle. “I’m here to help,” he finally says, looking at the mancer again.

“Nobody asked you for it.” Andrew feels so angry, so hurt and yet so relieved to see him again.

“I know… And I’m sorry for everything… I was – _still am_ an idiot! And I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness,” Rogue’s speaking quickly as he’s thinking that Andrew will walk away any second now. As Zach did to him the last time, they saw each other. And truth be told, mancer’s tempted. To show him how it hurts… “But I’m here now. Will you let me help you? Please?”

He sounds so desperate… Damn that man and all he did but Andrew misses him so much.

Andrew takes another deep breath and with closed eyes says, “If you really want to help us, you should get down here then.”

Mancer can almost hear the smile spreading over Rogue’s face. The man on the roof quickly folds his rifle and jumps down with his usual grace. “Thank you.”

Andrew opens his eyes and is met with the brilliant green eyes of the man standing now before him. It’s taking all his willpower to not take Zach’s hand into his, to not hug him, to not cup his scarred face and kiss him till their heads spin.

Luckily, a sound of boots running their way interrupts the moment. Time to continue running. Ophir is not safe anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: Because it's AU I'm using a differently looking Zach from my normal one.  
>  ~~There will be more I promise! I don't know when but there'll be. This chapter gave this fic direction it was lacking till last night.~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with more Rogue!Zach AU for you to read!!

_Couple months ago_

The sole reason why Andrew is now standing in Anton Rogue’s office is because the Great Master asked him for help. If not for that, the young mancer would avoid this whole block as one avoids the Sun. What little he remembers from his childhood, when he lived in the Slums, is that Vory controls everything down here. Whatever is it by bribery, by fear or by being the only authority actually doing something in the lower city.

Mancer didn’t expect to find the office almost empty.

For some reason, he thought that Anton will be surrounded by his men but then it hit him. The Vory boss doesn’t have a reason for that because nobody is stupid enough to try to attack him. Not if they have a death wish. And so, it’s only Andrew, Anton and two of his men in the office now. The bigger one is standing at the door and the other is… laying on a couch? Reading from the tablet. Whatever he’s doing, Mancer doesn’t pay him much attention, he is not the reason why he’s here – Anton is.

Boss is a very intelligent man and Andrew needs to use all his charm and wit to convince him to let him into his warehouse. The warehouse he, for Shadow only know why, imprisoned the caravan Ian sent him to find. When the deal is sealed, Anton motions at the man on the sofa. Who doesn’t see him, or deliberately ignores him. Andrew can see the spark of irritation in Anton’s eyes.

“ _Hey_! Get up and go tell Ota to expect visitors.”

Andrew hears a sigh, but the mobster gets up and leaves. Anton doesn’t seem amused by his lack of discipline showed in front of the visitor. However, he is not a man who is complaining in front of the said guess either so he’s back to his classic expression in no time. Knowing there is no more to discuss, Andrew exits the office and collects his man waiting for him outside. Passing their waiting by arguing.

Anton’s warehouse is not far and true to his word, his men let him inside with no complains what so ever. And as Andrew’s escorting the caravan to the upper city, he is just hoping this was the last time he has to speak with anyone from the Vory family.

He doesn’t know how wrong he is…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love me some good retrospective! Don't you too? *wink* 
> 
> And don't worry, future chapters won't be as short as this one. I just didn't know how to link the next scene so I split them apart. ~~spoiler: it worked ;)~~ Also, more regular updates are coming your way!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Side note_ : There are time skips in between the chapters. Sometimes I will mention how much time has passed, sometimes I won’t. ~~Making a timeline for a story is always a pain in the ass.~~ Just wanted to let you know.   
> Anyhow, enjoy!

A single, but very loud whistle interrupts the sounds of a battle.

Andrew doesn’t pay it too much of attention, but the mobsters just stop their attacks almost at once. They are slowly lowering their weapons, showing no hostility. Except for one – the assassin Andrew is after is still fighting. Maybe even more so than before. And all his buddies are standing there as if they’re waiting for further orders. From someone else.

“ **BOB!** ” someone shouts from above their heads.

And the assassin finally stops, looking defeated. And a bit of frightened and irritated. By the corner of his eye, Andrew can see two or three more mobsters slowly making their way to the intersection where this is all happening.

‘ _What the fuck is happening?_ ’ Andrew asks for himself and when he looks at his men, he can see the same question written on their faces. Not knowing what to expect, Andrew lowers his weapon but is still ready to face whatever can happen. Jeff and Dave follow his actions.

“We’ll take it from here, mancer,” male’s voice says, and Andrew looks his way. He can’t see much, only a man in a hood standing on the rooftop. Another Vory. “What, or rather _how_ he did it was very unprofessional of him. Boss wants to have a word with him.”

Andrew was searching for a killer of a young man, a fighter in the Arena and all he found led to this man. A professional killer who used a jellyfish poison to kill that young man. The damage the poison did on his body was horrifying. So, Andrew is agreeing with the speaker on that point. Nobody deserves to leave this world like this, especially not an innocent man.

Assassin’s face goes white after stranger mentioned Anton. Showing his protest, he shouts at the man above, “ **Fuck you!** ”

“Nobody asked for your opinion, Bobeš, so _shut up_! Adults are talking. So, mancer, will you let us take him to the Boss?” His voice is very authoritative, and he seems respected amongst the fellow Vory. He must be used to being in charge of things.

Andrew sighs, not really knowing what to do. The assassin, Bob, doesn’t seem like he wants to go with either of them so dragging him to the outpost would be a nightmare. And what if Andrew say no? Would the newcomers attack him to get to the man they want?

Completely lowering his mace and hooking it to his waist, Mancer looks up at the man again and says, “Be my guest. But if I’ll find his body – I’ll get you.”

He can almost feel mobster’s smile before he laughs, saying, “Oh, don’t worry. You won’t.” Then he looks at his men. “Josef and Alan, take him. The rest of you can go.”

And as quickly as this all started it suddenly ended. All the Vory disappear into the alleyways and the Slums are quiet once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mysterious man strikes again!

“You can drop the masquerade. I know you’ve been tailing me!” Andrew says and turns around. The small square is empty, but he knows someone’s stalking him since he entered this section of the Slums. True be told, he has a feeling someone’s tailing him for a couple of days now.

“You’re good,” a rough voice from somewhere above him says and a hooded person drops from a roof. Their landing is graceful like they are showing off.

When they’re standing straight in front of him, Andrew can inspect his stalker.

Their black leather jacket with a hood screams who they are – one of Anton’s men. Andrew has a feeling he’d seen him before, but all the Vory members look alike. Alongside the classic Vory outfit, the mobster wears high boots with metal tips, fancy red-and-gold gloves and has a long blade sheathed at his waist.

“You know, the thing is – you shouldn’t know about me...” The man is slowly walking closer to Mancer and shrugs. “Oh, well. Guess we’re doing it now then.” His expression is hidden under his black hood, but Andrew can feel his eyes boring into him.

Trying to study the man, Andrew almost misses the sound of the blade sliding from its sheath.

A clash of metal echoes through the small square. Andrew manages to block rogue’s blade with his mace at the last second before it would hit his right side. However, the blow was not meant to hurt, only directed to expose his more vulnerable left side and Rogue’s next hit is aimed at his ribs there. Andrew, without his arm, needs to improvise and head-butts him hard enough for the attacker to stumble back a little. Using it to his advantage, mancer raises his leg and tries to kick him right into the middle of his chest. But Rogue is fast and steps away just in time to hit Andrew to the shoulder blade in mid-motion. And already off-balance Andrew falls, losing his mace in the process. When he’s again steady on his feet, the rogue is standing in front of him. Weapon in both his hands. His own long blade in his right, Andrew’s in the left hand and mancer feels irritated. He dedicated half of his life to somehow compensate his handicap and still, this man managed to disarm him in a matter of moments.

Andrew reaches to his waist and pulls out his nailgun from its holster. He shoots quickly, but the nail’s path is accurate. However, instead of hitting Rogue’s shoulder the projectile reflects from an almost invisible barrier and falls on the ground with an audible clink.

“The hell…?” Andrew breaths out.

The rogue brushes the non-existing speck from his right shoulder and Andrew can see the smirk peeking under his hood. “You ain’t the only one with fancy powers here, Chinie.”

And before the mancer can open his mouth to say something, the air thickens. He dodges the arc of lightning only thanks to his years of training. A small ball of energy is dancing on the ground next to him before it disappears.

“I was watching you, _Lucky_ ,” the mobster says, and Andrew can see another half-hidden smirk.

The mobster has his full attention and Andrew lowers his gun. “Who–?”

“Shush,” the rogue puts a finger over his own lips. Andrew sends him a look but stays quiet, hoping he’ll get some answers. He should know he won’t. “I would love to stay and chat, but Boss is already waiting for me. Maybe next time, Chinie.” And with that, he drops Andrew’s mace on the ground and disappears into the shadows.

“The hell just happened,” Andrew sighs and runs his right hand through his hair. Still a bit shocked, he bends down and picks up all his weapons before too leaving the square.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of two original chapters that started this AU. Tho, it was just a bunch of silly ideas with no proper form back then.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is way longer than I thought it will be…

Still bit high on action, Andrew finds the nearest free table and sits down. Thanks to tonight’s Arena fights, in which Andrew’s taking his part, the bar is full. The spectators of the first challenge are slowly making their way back inside the bar. New bets are made, and stories are told in excited voices. However, before Mancer manages to raise his hand to call for a waitress, someone sits on the chair opposite of him. Placing two glasses of crimson liquor on the table.

“Excuse you? What-?” Andrew starts but then something catches his eye. “It’s _you!_ ”

“Hi.” The mobster, now hoodless, smiles and waves at him with his gloved hand.

His green eyes are catching the neon lights hanging from bar’s walls. His hair a nice contrast between the shorter, black hair of the undercut and a steel-like hair on the top of his head. However, the most eye-catching are the scars spreading over the right side of his face. And it looks like Rogue’s wearing them proudly.

Oh Shadow, he’s staring at him. Doesn’t he?

“Yeah, hi.” Andrew runs a hand through his hair and leans backwards. Not really knowing what to think. “So, when we’re all civil now, why did you attack me? And more importantly – how’s that you can use technomancy?”

“Anton’s orders. We wanted to know your strength and Boss chose me.” Rogue says oh-so-nonchalantly and takes a sip of his drink. Looking at Andrew over a rim of the glass while doing so.

“Cool…” Andrew sighs. Shadow, he hates Vory more and more. However, curiosity gets better of him and so leans forward and ask. “And the verdict is?”

“You ain’t bad, Chinie. You’re focusing too much on compensating your missing arm, though. And try to use your powers more, will ya? I can tell you have more in ya that you want to show. Also, you’re giving up _too_ easily.”

“Giving up? You’re the one who just walked away?” Andrew points his finger at Rogue.

“And _you_ could stop me…” Rogue points back and Andrew frowns. “And to your second question – short story even shorter – was at the Academy, then shit happened,” Rogue points at his scars, “and I decided to go back to my roots. Anton took me under his wings and now I’m Vory’s secret weapon.”

Andrew is trying to recall if he knows this man. If they met all these years ago. But there’s nothing. If ‘the shit’ Rogue referred to is what Andrew thinks it is, they didn’t have much time to really meet. The Accident happened when Andrew was ten, not even a full year after he joined the Academy.

Seeing this man, his scars, is bringing back the memories. They are all blurry to him. Most things he remembers is thanks to the stories other technomancers told to him. Although it’s not their favourite thing to talk about, Andrew was demanding the answers until he got at least some. Sean, his master, even once told him that older mancers wanted to get rid of him and if not for Ian and Connor, they would. Both Mancers fought to convince them that Andrew is not a lost cause and Andrew is endlessly grateful for it. And when Sean, at quite young age, became his master, Andrew started work hard to show his value.

To shake these memories, Mancer takes a sip from the glass the mobster brought. It’s surprisingly sweet and very tasty. One of the sweet fruity but strong liquors. As he’s putting the glass down, he licks his lips. And by the Vory member’s smug smile, this action doesn’t go unnoticed.

That bastard!

“How am I doing tonight?” Andrew asks to break the silence.

How there can be a silence when they are sitting in the middle of a crowded bar?

“Pretty good, finally showing what’s in ya. And your boys are not bad either… But the first round is always super easy.”

“Oh, so you fought in Arena yourself? Or are you one of the spectators who think they are so clever? If the latter – please leave.”

“Boss likes to keep his boys fit. We mostly fight against each other, though. People love it. You should come… Anyway, you have two more in front of you tonight. Feeling up to it, Mancer?”

“Oh, I do, Rogue,” Andrew says and sends a challenging look over the table. “I’m just getting starter.”

“Confident I see,” mobster chuckles. “Are they not paying you enough in the Army or are you here for the adrenalin rush? Maybe both?”

“You know how it is, fighting mobsters is not enough to keep technomancer fit.”

Sending a hurt look over the table Rogue puts a hand over his heart and leans back on the chair. “I’m hurt, mister Mancer! But I must admit that not all of my buddies are as good as me. If any of them.”

“Cocky.”

“Always.” Rogue winks at him and Andrew can feel his cheeks going red.

“Anyway,” Andrew clears his throat, “Will I win something when I pass tonight’s challenges?”

“Hmm,” the man opposite of him pretends he’s thinking hard over his answer. “Depends…” Rogue finally says and smiles at him slyly.

Andrew looks away for a second. Grinning and almost blushing. Again. “Are you trying to flirt with me, Rogue?”

“Is it working?” Rogue smiles more and wiggles his eyebrows.

Andrew can’t help himself and chuckles. He’s so adorably helpless. “The key word is ‘trying’.”

“I made you smile, didn’t I? I would say it’s working.”

That smug handsome bastard…

As if the Mars itself took pity on him, a voice of Sam Rogue, the manager of the Arena, comes from the speakers, announcing that the next round will start in ten minutes. Reminding all the participators to meet him at the entrance to the Arena in five. Andrew takes a last sip of the sweet drink and stands up to find Dave with Jeff.

“Good luck, Lucky. I bet a nice sum on you so don’t let me down.”

“Me? Letting someone down? Never.”

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

The second and third challenges go in a quick session. The hoppers and locusts are easy enough enemies. Andrew fought with both insects in the past. However, the Vory members from the second challenge are a surprise. Does the mysterious mobster have something to do with it? Anton surely does.

Damn Vory!

Mobsters or not, the trio of soldiers is victorious. And Andrew must admit that the encouragement and applause the crowd was giving him is addicting. After they exit the Arena, Andrew gives Jeff and Dave their share of Serum and dismisses them with wishes to enjoy the night. Slowly making his way through the bar, Mancer himself is thinking if he should go back to barracks or stay here and enjoy this rare free night.

Andrew can already see the table he was sitting at before when…

Someone takes him by the hand and pulls him behind a nearby pillar. And before he has a chance to do something against it, lips close over his. Andrew makes a sound of protest and tries to pull away. However, when he reaches up and his fingers brush over the scar on the kisser’s chin, he can’t help himself and melts into the kiss. Apparently, that’s the permission Rogue was waiting for. His hands start roaming Andrew’s back before one of them settles in his hair. Andrew’s own cups the back of mobster’s neck and he parts his lips, letting that clever tongue in.

They are in the crowded bar, in the middle of a busy night, hidden only by the shadow of the pillar but Andrew can’t care less. Not when that smug, brilliant bastard is kissing him like his life is depending on it. And he thought his heart was beating fast when fighting only moments ago. Now it feels like it wants to break through his ribcage. It doesn’t take long, and small sparks start appearing around them.

After what feels like an eternity and still not long enough, they part and both are gasping for the air. However, it doesn’t take long, and Rogue’s lips are on Andrew’s neck. Placing kisses and playfully nipping the skin there.

“Can you at least tell me your name?” Andrew asks in between soft moans and then gently bites his right earlobe. Which earned him the moan and the answer from him.

“Zach.”

“Zach,” Andrew repeats, rolling the name on his tongue, testing it. “ _Zach_.”

“Andrew,” Zach says as breathless as he.

Mancer doesn’t know how long they’re just standing there, kissing and touching but like all nice in his life, it ends way too soon. Zach’s kissing eases and Andrew can tell his attention is somewhere else. And really, when he opens his eyes Zach’s own are on something in the bar.

Whatever Rogue sees, he doesn’t seem happy about it. He grunts, puts both his hands around Andrew’s middle and smiles apologetically. “Sorry, must go. Duty calls,” he says and kisses a corner of his lips before fading into the crowd.

Leaving Andrew there breathless and lightheaded. And shadow damn confused in the best way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(nervous chuckles)_ Look at me, a person who never flirted or did all they did, write exactly about that… _(nervous laughter)_


	6. Chapter 6

When two attackers appear behind him, Andrew knows that this will hurt. Fighting with a greater number of enemies at once was and still is his biggest weakness. His powers and fighting style can only partially compensate he’s missing the entire limb.

And on top of that, he must keep an eye on the group of civilians. He should keep at least one of his men to help him. He would kill for Dave’s shield or Jeffrey’s precise shots…

As if his wish come true, a loud gunshot echoes through the Slums and the woman on Andrew’s left fells down with a scream. Andrew turns to look at her; a big nail is sticking from her upper arm. However, looking away from the rest of the attackers is a mistake. A mistake for he is immediately punished in a form of a hard hit into his ribs. Irritated by his own rookie mistakes, Andrew reaches for his powers and releases a kinetic wave to knock his opponents away. And finally, for the first time today, something works in his advantage. As he’s releasing the arc into now knocked attackers, another nail pierces a thigh of one of them.

Not really looking away, Andrew is trying to pinpoint from where the shots are coming from. Shadow, what kind of weapon is that? Andrew has never seen nails like these. They could kill a man, but the shooter aims only to hurt, not to kill.

“Officer! They are attacking us!” the woman in a pretty blue dress shouts.

‘ _Yeah. No shit, lady!_ ’ Mancer mentally sighs and getting ready for another wave of attacks, he lets the electricity spread over his mace.

Finally, after more than five minutes of intense fighting with what seemed like an endless supply of enemies, a group of soldiers run to help him. However, their help is no more needed. Andrew, with a help from the sniper, managed to defeat all of them. It was tough but the group of the politicians, or whoever they are, is safe.

Another success. Captain will be pleased.

Before the group is taken to the upper city by the soldiers, the woman in the dress comes to him. “Thank you, officer. I’ll be at the Source if you want to say hi.” Then she kisses his cheek and adds, “Hope we’ll see again.”

Well, at least he got something out of this…

Curiosity to learn who helped him leads Andrew to the ladder on the wall of the local clinic. The shots were coming roughly from somewhere above that building. The first segment of the roof doesn’t bring anything interesting so Mancer climbs higher. And there it is; a massive nail-gun is leaned against the big propaganda billboard. Its barrel is as long as the rest of the weapon itself and a fancy scope is mounted to it. The sniper rifle looks like something homemade and its owner’s taking a good care of it.

“Should I be jealous?” a voice behind him says and before Andrew knows it, Zachariah has his hands around him.

Andrew leans back into the body behind him and teasingly says, “Maybe…”

This gets him the exact reaction from the other man he wanted. Zachariah tightens his hands around his middle and starts kissing a column of his neck. Andrew just makes a content sound and tilts his head to give him a better angle. It doesn’t take long, and the other man turns him around to kiss him on the lips. And the world around them stops existing.

“What are you doing here anyway,” Mancer asks bit breathless when they part in need for oxygen. Rogue is running his gloved fingers through Andrew’s hair. Although, he shouldn’t be surprised the shooter is his favourite Rogue. He always somehow finds him.

“You really should stop asking that question, Chinie,” Rogue smiles and kisses his chin just because. “Heard there’ll be trouble and decided you may need a bit of help.”

“Wait!” Andrew puts his palm on Rogue’s chest and pushes them apart, so he can look into his eyes properly. “You knew there’ll be the attack? Knew about the bomb?”

“Yeah. Anton knows about everything down here and something like making a bomb doesn’t go unnoticed.”

Andrew can’t believe the other man’s words. He is so calm about it and that makes Mancer only angrier. Many people got hurt, died even… “Why didn’t you say something?!”

“You think that someone from the top listens to us? To the dirty, lying Vory?” Rogue defends himself with what seems like a well-trained answer.

What all Vory knew about and didn’t share with the authorities? A small warning is all that could prevent today’s attack.

Andrew cups Rogue’s cheek. “I’m listening to you. You could tell me…”

“I…” he tries to say something but stops when he looks into Andrew’s eyes. “Ok. Next time something big catches my attention, I’ll tell you.”

“Thank you.” Andrew smiles at him and kisses him again. Letting their differences being wash away by the kiss once again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this last night and finished it minutes ago, so excuse any clumsiness compare to the other chapters. But I got this idea and it fits into this part of the storyline.

“What about your first crush?” Zach asks the next question. His head resting on his hands.

They are laying on top of the roof, looking up at the starts through the still not repaired roof. And it’s beautiful. Andrew never was outside the city for long enough to see the night sky. Mancer’s enjoying the view as much as he’s enjoying the company. He doesn’t know who started asking these silly small questions but it’s nice. This is for the first time Rogue opened to him to this extent.

“That’s easy – Sean, my Master.”

Zach turns his head to look at him. “You sly…”

“Not anymore! And on my defence, _everybody_ in the Order had or has a crush on him. Even if you’re straight as the vegetable queue.”

“Damn! Would like to meet him then.” Andrew punches him into the shoulder for it and Zach starts laughing.

“But my real first crush was one girl from our history class. She had ginger hair, green eyes and freckles all over her face. She was damn clever, too. Yours?”

“There was this singer…” Zach sighs nostalgically. “They were from some travelling company of entertainers, going from city to city… Long hair dark as Underworks at night. Slim and tall. And Shadow – their voice was as gorgeous as they were. I went to all their concerts and it kinda stayed with me. The music I mean.”

“Never would guess you as a big music fan,” Andrew says and Zach just shrugs.

“Everybody has a hobby. Still better than drugs…”

Well, this escalated quickly… Andrew panics a bit and asks the first question it appeared on his mind. “Have you been in jail?” And face-palms mentally.

However, Rogue doesn’t seem bothered by it. And it scares Andrew a bit. “No.”

This is not the answer Mancer was expecting from a gang member. “Really? Are you that good you have never been caught?”

“I _am_ that good, but I ain’t saying I wasn’t caught… I was only put into a pre-detention cell, Chinie.”

“And what was the crime? Or crimes…”

Zach sends him ‘do you really want to know’ look and Andrew nods. “Ok, let me think… Last time it was for that armed assault. We had a rookie with us and it didn’t go well. My team managed to run away, and I took the metaphorical judicial bullet for them.”

Andrew’s inner officer wakes up. “Wait? The sentence for armed assault is two years minimum. How did you avoid it?”

“Anton paid bail. He always does… or bribes whoever needs to be bribed.” Andrew sighs. The corruption of this city is beyond repairs. As he’s frowning over this, Zach leans on his hand and kisses Andrew’s nose. “I told you to not ask.”

“I brought it to myself,” Andrew smiles at him and gives him a kiss.

And as is their habit, the quick meeting of the lips grows into more hungry kissing. It didn’t take long, and Andrew moves over Zach and sits over his middle. Rogue puts one hand over his tight and the other on the small of his back. They are letting themselves to be carried by the kiss but when Zach’s hand starts to move lower, teasing the waistband of mancer’s pants, Andrew breaks the kiss.

“Not… here.”

There’s a disappointed look on Zach’s face but he says, “Yeah, you’re probably right. The roof of the orphanage is not the best place…”

“What?” Andrew straightens and almost jumps off Rogue who starts laughing.

There’s a short silence between them when Andrew’s laying on his back again. And to kill the excitement his lower body is showing, Andrew uses their location as a theme for the next question.

“Any family?”

“Rogue, remember. We don’t have families. Although, I have… had a friend who was almost my family. But that’s gone.” Andrew turns his head to looks at the man next to him. Zach has a distant look, but he continues on, “Now I have Anton and boys from Vory. You?”

“I was Goodsman before I was Mancer. But I haven’t seen my family since I joined the Academy. And like you, I found my new family there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When they ~~finally~~ will enjoy some adult time, it will be the most glorious smut I'll never write ;p


	8. Chapter 8

Weeks are passing, and Andrew is getting used to his new life as a brother in the Order, as an officer in the Army. And he’s also getting used to that every time he enters the Slums, Zach finds him and makes him forget about all above. It’s so unreal and Andrew had never felt this free and alive.

Their every meeting, whether it is at Curiosity, in the alley or on the rooftop, is filled with endless flirting, teasing, kissing and touching over the layers of fabric. And don’t read it wrong – he loves it, but he also doesn’t know how long he can keep it like that. Because Andrew is getting closer and closer to the point, he will just pin Zachariah against the nearest wall and have his way with him. Or let Zach have his way with him.

But he also wants to know more about the mobster. When they are together, they don’t speak much… and Zach speaks even less about himself, but Andrew likes the sherds of his true personally he sometimes catches. How insecure he sometimes can be, how caring and responsible he is while doing his line of work. How his whole face softens when they are together…

For Shadow sake. He doesn’t know much about that man beyond the little Zachariah shared with him and still, Andrew managed to develop feelings towards him.

Mancer shakes his head to stop daydreaming.

He needs to get inside this small warehouse, but its door has a combination of a normal and electric lock on them. Yesterday, when Andrew came to check this place beforehand, it only had the electric one. That one is no obstacle for a technomancer. However, Andrew too late realized that with only one hand he can’t lockpick that small padlock. He’s squatting in front of this damn door for more than ten minutes now. Not wanting to admit his defeat.

“How did you get pass Jeff and David?” Andrew says, not even looking when he hears steps approaching from behind.

“They are at each other's throats. Too busy to notice.”

Andrew sighs and pinches a bridge of his nose. “Are they arguing again?” He really thought they are over it.

“Quite the opposite,” Zach laughs.

“Oh.”

“You really should pay more attention to your surroundings, Chinie.”

“No, it’s not like I don’t know about them being together. But until now they haven’t done more than secretly holding hands when I’m not looking their way.”

“Hmm. Looks like they’re following your example,” Zach leans down and almost purrs into his ear.

And like that, all the attention Andrew had on the lock is gone. Zach is now the only thing on his mind. Knowing about his victory, Rogue is already smiling when Andrew’s standing up to face him. And here they go again. Kissing breathless in some side alley. Andrew loves every second of it but… But deep inside he wants more. Wants more of Zach than this…

“Zach?” Andrew starts in between kisses, not even really knowing where the rest of this will lead. How to formulate his next words.

“Hmm? What is it, Chinie?” Zach leaves his mount but starts nuzzling the side of his hair.

“I just… I just want to say that I really like you.”

All Zach’s movements stop and Andrew’s stomach clenches when Rogue looks at him and says, “I… should go.”

Panic is written all over Zach’s face and Andrew wants to take his words back. But that doesn’t change what he feels and it’s too late anyway. He reaches for Zach’s as the other man is leaving but comes empty handed. The mobster is gone. And knowing better, Andrew is not even trying to call for him because these were the actions and words of a man who won’t come back. Zach’s gone for good. Of course, Rogue doesn’t want him to be more than casual whatever they had. He probably doesn’t feel the same way in the slightest; it was all just Andrew’s imagination. Was this game to him? Or simply the moment the other party shows feelings, he always walks away?

To stop this train of thoughts, Andrew punches the nearest wall and slides on the ground. Then he hides his head and cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~evil laughter mixing with tears~~
> 
>  
> 
> And yes, 'I should go' is the best I could come up with ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still with me? **Good!** There’s more for you to read!

“Hey, Alex! What took you so long?” Zach greets his friend. He asked him to meet and the other Rogue is late. That’s very not like him.

However, Alex says nothing. Only smiles suspiciously and steps to the side. And it’s only then he notices a white-haired man standing behind his mobster friend.

“That’s him. Have fun, blondie,” Pinky says. Then puts a hand on the other man’s shoulder and adds, “But try to not break him much, yeah? He’s useful.” Pinky smiles at Zach again before walking away. Such a traitor, he shouldn’t have told anyone.

With Pinky gone now, all attention of the technomancer is on him. The man has only a few centimetres on Zach but he’s literally towering over him. He’s standing straight as if he has a metal spine, his hands behind his back. His broad shoulders are stretching the master uniform and the Abundance pin is catching the little of light there is. The light’s revealing several deep stretches on it. The silver circlet in his hair looks like a halo but Zach can’t see any holy intentions in the man’s eyes.

He’s handsomely dangerous and dangerously handsome.

“You hurt my son!” the man simply says, and Zach can feel the words trying to find their way under his skin. Like a cold sharp blade sliding over his skin.

Zach blinks with surprise. Andrew is from the Slums, so he doesn’t have… And then it hits him. “Oh, fuck… You’re his master!”

He is so boned.

What Andrew told him about his master left a strong impression on Zach. This man means business when something or someone he cherishes is in question. The kind of man you don’t want to cross.

He is _so_ boned!

“‘ _Oh, fuck_ ’ indeed, Rogue. You have lots to explain!” Master’s voice is not loud, but it has the same effect on Rogue as if he was yelling from the top of his lungs at him. The only part of Mancer’s body showing any readable emotions are his steely eyes which are burning with anger.

Zachariah isn’t ready to talk about it yet. If ever… However, he knows that there’s no way he can talk, or Shadow forbid, fight his way out of this. Not with this man.

Time to face the music.

“I didn’t hurt him. If we… be together… then I would!” Zach almost shouts those words and Sean sends him another glare. The ‘talk quickly before I snap you in half’ glare. Zach is surprised that the air is not cracking with a charge by now. Not Sean’s but with his own. “You think that living in the Slums is easy? Safe? Just ask your buddy Alex. We Rogues and Vory members especially have a short lifespan. I don’t want to drag Andrew into this shithole with me! He should have someone better than a damn Rogue, a failure of mancer… He deserves the best and I can’t give him that.”

And here it is. He finally said it aloud. The words he wasn’t able to tell Andrew when… back when… Only thinking about what he did hurts. But it’s for the best, or at least that’s what he’s telling himself for a week now. Never mind he’s waking up calling for him, missing him to the point it hurts deep in his soul…

This is all his fault and he deserves to suffer. He’s good at is driving people dear to him away…

When he sat opposite of Andrew in the bar and started flirting, he knew he will get lucky. He always does. One-night stands are his thing, after all. Zach is a man of the risk and had to try his luck to get this gorgeous, smart and powerful technomancer. And it worked! And how… However, he didn’t think that Andrew will be willing to continue in their little adventure. But some miracle happened, and Zach got a chance to be with him. More than one chance even. And he cherished every second of it, knowing it can’t possibly last. Than any minute now Andrew will find someone more suitable. Someone better. And so, Zachariah was hiding his growing feelings, how much he adores the mancer and then Andrew said he liked him too and Zach just… panicked.

He can’t give him what he deserves!

Zach isn’t sure if the fact that the older man is silent is a good or a bad sign. He’s not dead, that’s a good sign for sure. Wanting to have this already over with, Rogue reaches behind him and pulls the reason he wanted to meet with Pinky. When he’s holding the thing wrapped in a piece of fabric in front of Sean, the other man looks at him with a raised eyebrow. He seems genuinely surprised by all Rogue’s actions.

“Just give him this, will ya? It’s something that will help him have a better life…”

Technomancer takes it from him and hefts it. And of course, he peeps under the fabric to looks at what’s inside. Nobody trusts a rogue, after all. And when he does, his eyebrows lift with surprise once again. “You made-”

“Yeah, so give it to him,” Zachariah interrupts him and turns to leave. However, just before he would fade into the shadows, he looks at Sean one last time and adds, “And don’t tell him it’s from me. The sooner he will forget about me and move on, the better.”

That’s what Zach was telling himself since he ran away from the best man he had ever met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you know… T.T
> 
> I know this is AU but I love my other headcanons too much to abandon them. And Pinky was Shadow sent for this chapter. ;)
> 
> Also, originally Zach wasn’t so confident in getting Andrew in the bar, but that must have been my classic “-2 CHA” Zach seeping through into this AU… =)


	10. Chapter 10

Zach doesn’t even know what’s he doing here. This is a mistake.

Pinky, who’s overseeing upper city operations, is normally watching over the train station this busiest day of the week. But he asked Zach to take it instead of him today, pulling some old favours to convince him, too. And Zach gets it. Looking like your best and oldest friend is leaving for the front is not on the top of Zach’s ‘to-do list’ either. And only too late he realized who will come. He was trying to avoid seeing Andrew as much as is possible and here he is. Sitting on top of the beam, overlooking the entire station. Hidden away, exactly how he likes it.

Waiting.

This is a mistake.

Sean comes shortly before the lunchtime. A group of soldiers is already waiting for him, checking and moving the crates from the platform into the train. Mancer seems tired but not like sleepless tired, more like tired of life. However, he’s a soldier and an officer first so there’s no space for complaining or showing his weaknesses in front of his men. He inspects his unit and let them continue in preparations for their departure.

When nothing new is happening in that corner of the station, Zach comes back to overlooking the entire place again. The small kiosk in the corner is full of hungry citizens seeking a fast but tasty lunch. Few beggars are sleeping on the hard-stone benches while their buddies are digging through the bins. Zach even sees two mutants cleaning the square. Classic day.

Rogue catches the familiar hair as soon as Andrew enters his field of vision. He’s as beautiful as ever…

And a small smile of satisfaction appears on Zach’s lips when he sees the prosthesis. Not seeing the other man meant to not knowing if he accepted this gift either. Part of Zach kind of thought that Andrew won’t use it. That he is at peace with the fact that he’s missing an arm, won’t trust it or simply won’t accept someone’s help in getting it back. Would he throw it away if he knew it’s from Zach?

While Zach is thinking about this, Andrew makes his way to his Master. A small but sad smile appears on Sean’s lips when he sees his former student. Andrew seems like he’ll start crying any moment now. When the mancers below start talking, Zach re-directs his attention to something else. To give them the privacy they deserve.

And it’s then, Zachariah notices another familiar face. A tall man with broad shoulders and a neck piece is standing not far from where the mancers are. And although they can’t see him, the man can see them. And by the looks of it, he’s eavesdropping them.

Classic ASC; poking their noses into other people lives and making them even more miserable than they already are. ASC was always a problematic authority but ever since this man is in charge things got ten times worst. People are paranoid and scared.

Zachariah didn’t want to interfere. However, the moment Watcher starts talking and threatening to the young technomancer Zach’s seeing red. And by the looks of it, this is not the first time Viktor and Andrew met. The arrogance to come to him at this vulnerable moment… Zach knows he lost the right to mix into Andrew’s life the moment he ran away, but he needs to do something.

“Leave him be, Vitya!” Zach says as soon as he jumped down from his hiding place. Andrew is already gone by then.

“Or what, Rogue?” Viktor turns at him and smiles the way a predator may smile at its prey. “You think you can stop me?” The laughter that follows sends a bad kind of shiver up Rogue’s spine.

A part of him feels stupid for even speaking to this man. He knows he doesn’t have a chance against him, against the entire ASC. And still…

“What he did to you, anyway? Don’t you have bigger fish to catch?” Zach says and points at the big poster with Abundance propaganda on it.

“Not of your business, _technomancer_.” Zach tries, but a surprised gasp escapes him an even bigger smile curls Watcher’s lips. All Zach’s instincts scream at him to run as fast and as far as possible. “Oh, and you being here just gave me oh so wonderful material I can use against him. I know that Tosha’s hiring village idiots, but you…” Suddenly, Watcher makes few steps towards him. And invading all his personal space now, his already deep voice goes even deeper with how quietly he’s speaking. “And don’t even think about using whatever you think you know about me to blackmail me. The moment you do… Well, let just say I don’t need to hold back dealing with you as I’m doing with your _friend_ here.”

Zach’s so angry, but that dick is right. When Rogue goes missing, nobody cares. Anton like him, but Zach can see the line he won’t cross to save him. Viktor and Boss have a long history together and their ‘partnership’ is only getting more complicated by every passing day. And whatever course of action is running now in Rogue’s mind would only make things worse. Zach is defenceless, and Viktor knows it.

And when Watcher is walking away, Zach feels like he just got super lucky that nothing happened to him.

He should get out of sight for a while. Just to be safe…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That slippery bastard was basically writing himself. And sorry for the **SEAN!** Feels...


	11. Chapter 11

“What do you need, Anton. I just got back and I’m missing my bed very deeply,” Zach says and yawns when he’s standing in front of Anton’s desk in the deep of the night. A few days’ worth stubble decorating his face, his clothes dusty and kinda smelly.

Yes, he wanted to get as far from the Source and Viktor as possible, but that district Boss sent him was a nightmare. All Vory being stationed there were idiots with no discipline. Half of them were kids under fifteen and their boss was an incompetent man. They were even trying to start their own gang! Zach managed to stop it and after he got rid of the garbage of men, made the rest swear their obedience back to Anton. But he is shadow-damn tired and missing civilization. The bar there, which was the only source of fun, was as much of a disaster as the rest of that district.

“Our dear, dear Colonel is planning something for our technomancers. And your…” Anton pauses. “His first target is Andrew.” Zach’s eyes go wild with surprise and anger. “Viktor can’t get his hands on him. If he does – we are doomed. Ian and I will try to deal with whatever comes next. That’s beyond you, anyway.”

“So, what’s my part in your plan. You know that Andrew…”

“For Shadow-sake, kid!” Anton’s fist hits the table. “You’re Rogue, and we Rogues always find the way. I raised you better. And the mancer likes you as much as you like him. Even after the stupidity, you pull off.” Zach’s is looking everywhere but at the Vory boss. “Keep an eye on him, will you? Make sure he’s safe however you think is necessary. He is too important.”

Zach has a feeling that Anton’s last sentence is applying beyond Andrew being an ally. That he’s important to Zach, too. When Zach did what he did to the technomancer, Andrew had few active contracts with the Vory. Luckily, Mancer didn’t lose all his interest in them and came back to Anton when the tasks were completed. And although he didn’t take any new ones, the business relationship didn’t die. Zach thinks that both Anton and Ian has something to do with it. Maybe even Sean does… If it would die, not even Anton’s and Zach’s kinda father-son or rather uncle-nephew relationship would save the young Rogue from the wrath of The Boss of the Vory. And Anton would be royally pissed off. Well, more than when Zach confessed to him after he broke Andrew’s heart. Anton is reminding him how big of the idiot he is ever since…

“Thank you,” Zach finally says. After all, he would do anything to keep Andrew safe.

“Yes, yes. Whatever to make you stop making these sad eyes. You are starting to be useless, kid.” Zach looks down and scratches the back of his head. He hates being the centre of the attention. “Here,” Anton says and pulls out a tablet. “There’s everything you missed while being gone. And everything you need to know about Vitya’s plan. I’m guessing we have a day, top before he’ll act.”

“If you know about it, why don't we act beforehand?”

Anton’s fist hits the table again. Though it isn’t as loud of a bang as before. “It’s all in the tablet, kid. Read it!”

Zach sighs and takes the tablet. Looks like he won’t be sleeping tonight.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Zachariah found a position on one of the catwalks near the train station with an excellent view at both the Exchange and the Source. He came earlier to be sure he won’t miss anything.

Niesha, Dandolo’s little spy, is already standing near the biggest tree. Dressed in her classic Noctian gear, long blade and nailgun at her waist. According to the intel Anton gave him, she’s in the city to collect some information on people at high places. Thanks to that, and with a small push from the Vory, Niesha knows bits and pieces about Vik’s plan. She’s here to help Andrew escape. However, the two of them will be almost defenceless against what’s coming their way.

And that’s why Zach is here – as a back-up.

Zachariah, looking through the scope of his rifle, is scanning the area below him. He can see the soldiers already forming groups. Officers are giving orders and ASC pricks are just standing there. Overseeing things, as is their habit. They have some nasty looking guns and gear, too.

Moving to the barrack, Rogue sees as the door opens and his hearts almost stops when Andrew walks out. He’s wearing not his normal cadet uniform, but a full Mancer gear. Pretty as on the Dowser day. Poor thing thinks he will just walk into the ASC building, have an explanatory chat and be back to the barrack in no time. As Andrew’s raising up the stairs, Rogue’s waiting for his moment. The first part is on that spy – explain the situation and convince Andrew to run away. Zach’s just hoping she’s as good as her file said she is.

The first group of soldiers is coming sooner than Rogue thought it would. Luckily, their heavy boots are echoing through the whole Source and the duo on the top of the staircase notices them, too.

Adjusting his aim and not thinking much about the future, Zach takes a deep breath and presses the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are one or two ‘bonus’ chapters in WIP stage. When they are ready, you’ll be the first to know ;)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! And also thank you for potential kudos or comment! I'm bad at replying but I really appreciate it. <3  
> And one big thank you to all the folks on our Technomancer server! <3 Stay awesome! <3


End file.
